


De absenta y actores.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>??????</p>
            </blockquote>





	De absenta y actores.

-Deja el teatro en paz, Bahorel, no tiene la culpa- El grandullón rió, de forma sonora.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo- Combeferre miró a Grantaire arqueando una ceja, al oír aquellas palabras.

-¿Tú? ¿Dándome la razón?- Grantaire sonrió y dio un trago a su vaso de absenta. Si, aquello era verdaderamente raro. Grantaire adoraba llevarle la contraria.

-El teatro es algo maravilloso-

-No te hacia seguidor de los dramas, R- sonrió Bahorel.

-Oh, no lo sabes bien, querido ¡Yo fui actor!-

-Ya, claro...- Grantaire parpadeó.

-¡Es verdad! No de una gran compañía... Ni de una pequeña compañía... Bueno, era una caravana de actores itinerantes ¡Pero que más da, en realidad! ¡Solo interpretaban grandes obras! ¡Esquilo! ¡Sofocles!-

-Amigo mío, la absenta empieza a nublar tu razón, R mayúscula- Grantaire suspiró sonoramente, harto de que sus amigos no lo tomaran en serio.

-Pensad lo que queráis, pero es verdad.... Una vez nos aplaudieron tanto que nos vimos obligados a hacer un bis-

-Y si eráis tan buenos... ¿Por que lo dejaste? Oh, seguro que te echaron ¿No te acostarías con la hija del jefe, no?- La sonrisa en los labios de Grantaire desapareció. El hombre se encogió de hombros y miró su vaso. Combeferre frunció el ceño y miró a Bahorel.

-Algo me dice que no deberías haber dicho eso, querido amigo..-

* * *

 

-¿Has dicho algo?- el chico miró a su padre y luego bajó la mirada.

-No- musitó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, has dicho algo, te he oído ¿Qué has dicho?- Grantaire suspiró sonoramente.

-Quiero ser actor- Su padre clavó fijamente la mirada en él.

-Por encima de mi cadáver ¿Lo has entendido? ¡Actor! Lo que me faltaba por oír-

-Per-

-No hay peros que valgan ¿Has acabado ya con tus tareas?- Grantaire negó, apretando con fuerza los puños bajo la mesa -¿Y a que estás esperando? ¿A que a tu hermana le salgan los pechos? ¡Venga! Y que no se te ocurra volver a mencionar delante mío esa tontería de ser actor- El muchacho asintió y se levantó, dirigiéndose al ala trasera de la casa, donde su madre amasaba el pan. Al verlo, sonrió ligeramente.

-Tienes el libro en la mesa- Grantaire asintió y se dirigió a donde su madre le había indicado. Cogió un carboncillo y abrió el libro. Suspiró sonoramente al ver los números y tras unos largos segundos, comenzó a hacer las sumas. Tan solo unos minutos más tarde, su mente pasó a ignorar los números, e inconscientemente empezó a garabatear en los margenes.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Eso son las cuentas de la panadería!- Grantaire se sobresaltó y miró a su padre. -Anda, vete de aquí antes de que te de el golpe que te mereces-

Y eso hizo.

El muchacho salió de casa y se dirigió a la plaza, esperando que la muchacha aún no se hubiera ido. Cuando vio los carromatos no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó lentamente y rozó con los nudillos varias veces en el marco de la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, se dispuso a abrirla.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- preguntó una voz risueña. Grantaire tragó saliva y miró al joven que le había dirigido la palabra. Era algo más alto que él, pero también era algo mayor. Sus ojos, verdes, lo miraban con aire de soberbia. -¿No te han dicho que da mala suerte robar a los gitanos?-

-¡Pero si no sois gitanos!- bufó Grantaire, y el muchacho rió

-¿Buscas a mi hermana? ¿No te quedaste agusto la otra noche?-

-Quiero irme con vosotros- El muchacho arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué querrías eso?-

-Quiero ser actor- musitó, y el otro volvió a reir.

-¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?-

-Dieciséis-

-Entiendo que creas que esta es una buena vida... De una ciudad a otra, conociendo lugares y chicas... Pero no lo es, es una vida dura: vuelve a casa a las faldas de tu mamá- Grantaire no fue consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que vio al muchacho tumbado en el suelo, con la sangre brotando de su nariz.

-Lo siento, Gaston- El chico se incorporó, con la mano sobre la nariz y miró atónito a Grantaire.

-¿A qué cojones ha venido eso?-

-Hablo en serio, quiero irme con vosotros, y si no, ya encontraré otra troupe itinerante donde me acepten- Gaston suspiró. Si no podía convencerlo de lo contrario, mejor con ellos que con cualquier otro. Además, lo había visto ensayar con Gabrielle. Y se le daba bien.

-Ve a hablar con mi padre... Quien sabe, a lo mejor cree que puedes ser útil-

Esa fue la primera noche que Grantaire durmió bajo las estrellas. Había intentado que lo dejaran ir en el mismo carromato que Gabrielle pero, por supuesto, su padre se había negado, y había acabado por recalar en el de Gaston.

-Hay que celebrar que tenemos un nuevo miembro ¿No?- sonrió el muchacho, tendiéndole una botella de absenta. Grantaire dio un pequeño trago y le devolvió la botella a Gaston, que arqueó una ceja. -¿Eso ha sido un trago? ¿Te has mojado los labios tan siquiera?- Musitó, mientras ladeaba la botella para hacer beber al chico. Un rato después, ambos dormían a la interperie, completamente borrachos.

Aunque los primeros días Grantaire había ido tras Gabrielle como un perro abandonado, pronto descubrió que disfrutaba mucho más de la compañía del mellizo varón. Le gustaba oírlo quejarse de lo poco que sabía del mundo. Y le gustaba mucho más que se empeñará en enseñarle todo lo que no sabía.

-A veces no puedo creer que sobrevivieras antes de conocerme- solía decir, con una sonrisa ladina.

En los seis meses que pasó en el carromato con Gaston, Grantaire aprendió mucho más que en los años en los que su padre se había empeñado en obligarlo a ir a la escuela. Aprendió que merecía más la pena un ojo morado que el resquemor por no haber hecho algo. Que apostar cuando llevabas las de perder no era siempre mala idea. Que una copa de más después de una botella no podía hacerle más daño. Gaston le enseñó donde dolían más los golpes. Le enseñó a esgrimir y a boxear. Le enseñó los mil usos que podía tener una cucharilla de té. Gaston fue el primero en acercarle a los clásicos de la literatura. El primero en hacerle dudar del Todopoderoso. Y Grantaire adoraba estar con él. Adoraba ensayar con él, adoraba viajar a su lado. Adoraba subirse a un escenario, con él y su hermana, y fingir que era alguien diferente en cada pueblo en el que paraban.

Pero, de todas esas maravillosas lecciones que le enseñó el muchacho, la última fue la que se le quedó grabada a hierro en la memoria.

Después de compartir una botella, el muchacho le había tendido la mano. Más adelante en la caravana, alguien tocaba un laud. Grantaire sonrió y aceptó la mano que Gaston le ofrecía. Nunca había bailado con otro chico. Al menos no como estaba bailando con él. Las risas inundaban la noche, y Grantaire sentía que una extraña emoción lo embargaba. Nunca se había sentido atraído por otro hombre, ni se lo había planteado siquiera. Pero Gaston era Gaston. Con sus hoyuelos endemoniados y su lengua vulgar, con su sonrisa traviesa y sus miradas penetrantes. La primera vez que sus labios se rozaron, Grantaire sintió como se le cortaba la respiración. No había besado a muchas chicas, aparte de a Gabrielle y a alguna de sus vecinas, pero, definitivamente, nadie le había besado como lo hacía Gaston. Pero, por supuesto, toda noche llega a su fin.

_Por la mañana, Grantaire supo que muchos no veían bien que dos chicos bailasen juntos._

Grantaire sintió el golpe y se despertó sobresaltado.

-Corre- El muchacho no supo de donde provenía la voz, pero pudo notar el tono cargado de dolor. -Grantaire, por tu vida ¡Corre!- Grantaire sintió una mano delicada tomar la suya, tirando de él fuera del carromato. Le costó distinguir a Gabrielle, aun adormecido. Estaba a medio vestir, entre las sábanas aún tibias de la cama de Gaston. Hacía un rato que lo había sentido irse, pero no le había dado la mayor importancia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- murmuró, todavía confuso, y Gabrielle lo arrastró fuera, donde comprendió lo que había ocurrido. El muchacho sintió como la sangre huía de su cuerpo. Trató de correr en la dirección donde Gaston yacía en el suelo, víctima de los violentos golpes, pero la muchacha tiró con fuerza de él.

-No puedes hacer nada, Grantaire, sálvate tú- El muchacho miró los ojos azules de Gabrielle. -Por favor, por favor, vete- Grantaire miró una vez más en la dirección donde el chico al que había amado hacía unas horas era vapuleado. -Grantaire, por favor ¿crees que él querría que sufrieras lo mismo que él?- Grantaire cerró con fuerza los ojos y echó a correr.

Grantaire corrió, adentrándose en el bosque hasta que no sintió los pies. Cuando se dio cuenta, no reconocía nada a su alrededor. Se había perdido. Se sentó en el suelo, con la mirada perdida. Se sentía cobarde. Se sentía un miserable. Había dejado que Gaston pagase por el pecado de ambos.

-Los niños no lloran- decía su padre. Grantaire no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, cargada de amargura. Y entonces lloró. El muchacho no supo cuanto tiempo había estado así, solo, en el bosque, llorando como un idiota. Solo cuando la sed y el hambre empezaron a hacer mella en él se levanto. Ando sin rumbo, sólo pudiendo pensar en encontrar el camino de vuelta a su carromato. De vuelta a Gaston. Su cerebro le decía que no había nada que hacer, que su cobardía había matado a su amigo. Pero sus pies le obligan a desandar el camino. Al ver el humo, supo que andaba cerca. Cuando llegó ya no había rastro alguno de la caravana. Miró a su alrededor, deseando no encontrarse con lo que temía encontrarse. Pero allí estaba. Se acercó lentamente y cuando llegó a él, se dejó caer en el suelo. Ni se habían molestado en apartarlo del camino. No podía creer que aquello fuera su amigo, con el que tantas horas había compartido en el viejo carromato. Colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y tomó aire. Cada segundo que pasaba allí lo hacía sentirse peor persona. Si no hubiera tenido aquella estúpida idea de ser actor, Gaston seguiría vivo. Estuvo unos minutos que pudieron ser horas junto a él, y finalmente se levantó y apartó el cuerpo, arrastrándolo al bosque. Lo enterró como pudo y se fue de allí. Siguió el camino sin saber hacia donde iba.

Cuando vio la gran isla de la Cite imponerse ante él tomó aire. Quizás era hora de volver a fingir ser otra persona.

* * *

-Grantaire... ¡GRANTAIRE!- El muchacho se despertó, claramente confundido. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba en el Musain, y no de vuelta en aquel bosque.

-¿Me he quedado dormido?-

-Para variar- respondió el rubio.

-¿Se han ido todos?- Enjolras bufó.

-Hace un rato- Grantaire se incorporó sobre sus codos y lo miró, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué sigues tú aquí?- El rubio hizo un gesto despectivo.

-No te ilusiones, estaba acabando un recado...-

-Ya, por supuesto- Grantaire intentó levantarse y trastabilló. Se habría caído si no fuera porque unos brazos lo sujetaron. Enjolras podía sentir el aliento del moreno sobre sus labios, y su cuerpo se tensó por completo. El muchacho rió y se apartó. -No te preocupes, aprendí la lección... ¿Te importaría acompañarme a casa?- Enjolras suspiró sonoramente.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?-

-Porque si no probablemente me quede dormido en la acera ¿Podrías perdonarte si eso llegase a ocurrir?- Los ojos azules de Enjolras se clavaron en los suyos varios segundos.

-Si, podría vivir con ello-

Pero aún así, el rubio tomó el brazo de Grantaire, dispuesto a acompañarlo de vuelta a sus habitaciones

-¿Te he hablado alguna vez de mi experiencia como actor?- Enjolras suspiró.

-No, no lo has hecho, ¿Pero que te hace pensar que querría oírlo?- Grantaire sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Agarró con fuerza el brazo del rubio y dejó que este lo guiara a casa.

 


End file.
